Saints and Sinners
by PW 1
Summary: Well all, my first attempt at anything like this. Meaning action. It does contain the usual pairings... 1xr and 2xh etc. There will be enough action in this and stuff to *hopefully* satisfy everyone's tastes. Please tell me if you think I should contin


****

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Gundam Wing or any of its characters. I make no profit from this story, this was written purely for entertainment of myself and other fans of Gundam Wing. Gundam Wing is Copyrighted to Sunrise, Bandai, and other associated companies. 

Written by: Pixie Wings

Webpage: http://pixiewings.topcities.com/

Email: pixie_wings_@hotmail.com

****

Saints and Sinners

working title

Prologue 

The year is A.C. 212, the Colonies and Earth were at the brink of war once again. Relena Peacecraft and her family had been thrown out of their political positions and as rulers of the once beautiful Cinq kingdom. The people did this believing that she was no longer needed in any public office containing power. The colonies would more than likely win this war, and without the help of the once dreaded gundams, Earth is no more than a sitting target. They are armed with only a few mobile suits and ample ammunition due to Relena Peacecraft's former order to abolish weapons. While the Earth may not have many mobile suits, the colonies had kept a vast amount hidden within certain colonies. 

The Earth Sphere United Nation was now at an end, people had no one to turn to for peace but themselves. The people of Earth fearing to become slaves and prisoners on their own land lashed out violently at the colonies, ignoring the constant threat of their mobile suits waiting to descend upon the blue planet. The colonies new young leader, a name once brought up in history, Marie Maya Kushranada, was assassinated as many were before her. Her death angering the citizens of the colonies, and they demanded payback. They wanted Earth's symbol to be delivered to them for the revenge of Marie Maya's death. Who better than their once thought of leader. 

Although she no longer held office, or her kingdom, she was still a symbol whose death would bring Earth to its knees. She was one of them and her death would anger those who resided on Earth. They would feel the pain and the loss the citizens of the colonies felt with the assassination of their leader. If they didn't bring forth Relena Peacecraft, war would start again. 

Relena Peacecraft was too far big a loss and those of Earth utterly refused to hand her to the colonies. No matter their belief that she had lead them astray, it would be a blow to their pride to witness her death by the people of the colonies hands. 

This began the long stand off between Earth and the colonies. All trade routes were blocked between the two. Family members that were on the colonies were alienated from those on Earth, families were torn apart and children were taught to fight once again. 

Another war was beginning, people forgot what the last war had cost them. Children's faces scrunched up in hatred at the skies above, or at the blue orb below. The peace that many fought for was crumbling over hatred and anger. Humanity was about to take a leap back into war, and back into death.

History was repeating itself, erasing its pages to make way for the massacre that lay ahead. Many will lose their lives, and the rest will watch them sacrifice their lives.

~~~~~~~

^^ what am I doing starting another series? I don't know. *grin* I woke up this morning and *poof* I ran to the computer and typed this up and now this afternoon I came back and proofed this over and over again. Here you go. My newest series, I'm not sure about the title but I know a few things are going to happen that would validate the title. ^.~ Although that's for me to know. 

I know at the end of Endless Waltz they said that mobile suits and Gundam's weren't seen or needed again. Never reappeared, whatever. Well, I'm obviously ignoring that ending. *chuckles* I know alot of other people did too so I'm not that worried about it. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this series, and yes, I'm finally adding action to my writing list, trying to write it at least. So if this isn't the best, you know why... this is my first attempt. 

~Pixie Wings~


End file.
